Afraid
by November Fatale
Summary: His final glimpse was of Rinoa calling out to him still trying to reach his body as he saw himself reflected in her eyes falling through the air. Based SOMEWHAT on the Squall Is Dead theory with my own twists. Inspired by the song Afraid by The Neighbourhood. Read Author's Note for more information! Title and rating subject to change.
1. The Prologue: Squall Is Dead

**Author's Note: ** I want to explain the sudden origin of this story: I remember seeing this posted online and at the time I was listening to **Afraid** **by the Neighbourhood** and also reading the Squall is Dead theory since it was just there and I hadn't really read any theories beside Rinoa is really Ultimecia theory. Honestly I'm not sure if I believe it...it's convincing and interesting and at times sways what I believed about FF VIII at times if I sit down and think about it. BUT, it really gave me the chills **(I mean have you seen the faceless Squall picture? Stuff of nightmares, seriously.)** and gave me that familiar stomach butterfly inducing, gut wrenching feeling as I read it which was only enhanced by the music. Both together really made my head run wild with thoughts.

Now, I don't think this is the eptiome of like...reading glory so I can't promise greatness._ I'm just some aspiring writer/Authoress and no Ashbear, Celestial Rage, Emerald Latias, Wayard, etc, etc._ (My fave authors, love you all!) But, people **please** take a chance on this, read it, review tell me what you think. And please be mindful **I am not saying this is FF VIII's real plot, this is just a theory I used to create something and play with. You can believe, think what you want. I am not trying to sway you into believing anything.  
**

If you want google theory if you haven't read it: _squall is dead . com_**_ - input the link without spaces._ I am crediting the authors of this website: **_Diedra & Rahul.  
_

**Now you can read this story with many tracks here are some recommendation for this particular chapter: **_Wounded and or Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec From FFVIII OST or Afraid by the Neighbourhood (Video version or other)_ **- which helped and provided substantial inspiration due to chorus/hook. Also those particular lyrics happen to be an indicator of what will happen through out the story along with Squall's musings.  
**

**P.S.** I have no Beta Reader so I hope the grammar and punctuation isn't too bad or terrible.

Enjoy, don't forget to review! I honestly want to know your opinion, they help inspire me as well!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII or any FF titles that all belongs to Tetsyua Nomura and the other team members that were behind the game making process. I do not own any FF or FFVIII OST music nor do I own the song by the Neighbourhood. All characters belong to Tetsyua Nomura and any OC characters are from my imagination.**

* * *

Ringing silence is all that could be heard in his ears as everything played out like some sick and twisted play.

Yet above the deafening white noise he heard a symphony of distant voices whispering, chillingly, a sort of mantra as everything begun to set in motion.

_**Farewell, child,  
from the day of fate.**_

His senses heightened exponentially and a chill ran down his spine feeling very much like the tips of cool fingers trailing down his flesh in foreboding. His heart began to pick up with pace gradually and began to feel heavy and prominent within him.

Adrenaline hit his bloodstream and circulated throughout his body like a wildfire sending urgent signals to his brain to flee or fight. But try as he might he found himself rooted to the ground feeling something akin to paralytic shock.

And yet…he felt somehow as if he was experiencing things in two simultaneous ways; both inside his body and outwardly. It was as if he was a specter watching as the events unfolded beneath him like before the curtain call of a play and unable to change his _fate_. But yet he was also a puppet stuck in his body unable to do anything other than just _let_ it happen.

Rinoa stood to the side with her eyes widening in terror that tainted the brown depths. The brown orbs took on a strange sheen and reflected back the imposing dark figure in the room; Edea.

Edea stood straight as blue emitted from the middle of her violet clad form glowing and spreading throughout her body. A loud crackle interrupted the silence as the air seemed to fizzle with the azure magic expelling from her. Her gossamer cape swayed slightly as the magic seemed grow and build tension in the air. Then with a sudden burst it seemed to mostly dispel. The force almost snuffing the flames that were burning violently from parallel torches at the sides of the 'throne'. A cool burst of air rain over any exposed flesh furthering the feel of chills and adding tingling to the surface of his skin.

As Edea's hand rose gently and slowly; the leftover azure glow trailed spiraling from her middle to her outstretching gloved hand giving the illusion of claws. Her hand ascended above her head and the azure glow curled into a ball and thinned out quickly into a small azure glowing sphere. The sound of cracking ice echoed throughout the room as tendrils of ice formed together into the shape of twin ice spears. The light from the torches danced menacingly off of the surface of the ice, highlighting the clear blue glow of magic within.

His body stiffened at the sight of them and his heart began to thud heavily in his chest. A burning and aching sensation entered his lungs as his breathing began to thin. It was becoming increasingly hard to breath with the tension and the foreboding. The fear this time was too hard to overcome and the realization of death knocking on the door really began to take hold this time.

This wasn't like training or even like the SEED Survival Field Exam. Yes he acknowledged that death was a possibility during the exams and even before when training as a Cadet. But now, here he was, standing before death in the form of this sorceress who they were meant to assassinate. He couldn't brush this off so coolly or even deem it as part of the life of the SEED. He was _afraid_ and he had the feeling this was _fate_ for him to be standing here in front of this enemy. The emotion was overwhelming and try as he might he couldn't brush it off this time. He was feeling in a way that he hadn't felt in awhile and he hated it. He felt _vulnerable _like a helpless child and it made him sick.

_Is this my final curtain call? If I die tonight…will it really matter? Will anyone remember me or will someone just take my place? If I die will this be the end for everyone or will life go on and someone or even Irvine assassinate her and end this all? Am I just another chess piece to be stricken off the board and replaced?_

His blood ran cold instantly as he _really_ looked into Edea's eyes and saw the malice and cruelness reflected in those golden depths. Her clawed hand shot out abruptly and with it the ice javelins followed the motion almost blindingly. He glanced at Rinoa seeing pure horror as she broke her gaze from Edea to the magic in solid form. She shielded herself with a turn of her head and the cover of her hands as they almost grazed her. His heart sped up quickly and burst at the impact that followed.

With a resounding thud he felt white hot pain as the one of the ice javelins lodged itself in his body. It was piercing through his flesh noisily and going right through to end outside his quivering form. The force of the hit made him take a step back in resistance. A cool tingle spread throughout his form internally, adrenaline dying away in its wake. His vision began to distort and fog over as pain overrode his amplified senses. His eyes flicked over to Edea as she looked on coolly, her still outstretched hand quivering from the wake of her attack.

The final thing he heard was Rinoa screaming echoingly before the ringing returned to his ears. He took an involuntary step back and felt himself slump back over the ledge. At this point his senses began to dull as he felt himself drift from his body almost as if inhaling laughing gas or chloroform. The scenery began to change as he left solid ground and was pulled by gravity downwards.

Time began to feel like it slowed for him as his eyes stayed open watching everything before him as he fell. Rinoa, running towards his tumbling form. Her face displayed full blown fear and helplessness as she saw him fall. She fell to her knees trying to reach out to him. His specter self gazed upon himself staring vacantly in front of him. His eyes had taken on a gold sheen from a combination of glowing lights and darkness. The noise of the crowd below distorted the ringing in his ears as they cheered and roared with revelry, madness and bloodlust.

And his final glimpse was of Rinoa calling out to him still trying to reach his body as he saw himself reflected in her eyes falling through the air.

An abundance of visions entered his vision playing like a twisted but fast paced movie of his life.

Everything in his vision began to fade until it was the darkness that greeted him as his eyes fluttered closed and numbness set in.

All went silent.

* * *

_**Author's Endnote: **_So I hoped you enjoy reading it and it wasn't some horrifyingly terrible piece of work._ Please review if you can_ I honestly and curious of what you have to say about this. I've written FF works before most somewhere in a binder full of other handwritten works. -shudder- A few are on here and need to be tweaked due to my constant growing writing style. Thank you all for reading! Your reviews help me write, and inspire me!


	2. Chapter 2: Who Am I?

**Summary: **_"When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place. When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me." And his final glimpse was of Rinoa calling out to him still trying to reach his body as he saw himself reflected in her eyes falling through the air. Based somewhat on the Squall Is Dead theory,_ _**read the Prologue's Author's Note for more information!**_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own FFVIII or any FF titles that all belongs to Tetsyua Nomura and the other team members that were behind the game making process. I do not own any FF or FFVIII OST music nor do I own the song by the Neighbourhood. All characters belong to Tetsyua Nomura and any OC characters are from my imagination.**

**Author's Note: So I have somewhat of an idea of where this story is going but other things I've had to make up as I go along. I orignally was going to let something happen in this chapter but changed it to throw more twists into the story. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!** _I suggest you read the theory if you haven't already. Again this fic will be somewhat based of the Squall is Dead theory...memories and a key element or point presented in the theory will be presented gradually throughout various chapters!_

_**Don't forget to follow, review, and most importantly READ! **_

**P.S. I don't have a beta reader for this story (maybe in the future) so please, bare with me! **

**P.P.S. Still not use to some character's mindset so if anyone seems OC...I'm trying my best and will progress eventually...hopefully! :D**

* * *

His body felt numb and cold and he felt like he was floating on liquid glass.

He felt warm rays seep onto the upper portion of his face and the sensation made his lashes flutter in response.

The distinct cry of gulls above made him want to move but he felt himself unable to do so. His limbs felt heavy and his mouth stuffed with cotton balls. To top it off his mind felt thick and foggy, he could barely think.

A cool breeze drifted across his skin and he tried to open his eyes again but they stayed closed as if they had been sown shut.

_Am I dead?_

_Or am I dreaming..._

It all felt real but then again…dreams could be so lucid at times that you could fool yourself into believing it was reality. So was he dead? Was this some paradise, some heaven or Valhalla welcoming him?

His thought cut short by cold pinpricks. Suddenly an abrupt slap of ice cold washed over him and submerged his entire face. His first instinct was to inhale but it proved to be the wrong action. His throat burned with the gulp of water entering his nose and lungs. He didn't stop until the wave receded from him.

_Where am I and why is it so cold? _

Clenching his teeth he tried to move his limbs and open his eyes but after what felt like a few minutes he stopped in frustration.

He just lay there for a few minutes trying to figure it all out.

What had happened to him and why was he here, _where _was he and even…_who_ was he?

So many questions were swirling around in his mind that he couldn't get answers for.

He couldn't remember much at the moment due to the haze in his mind.

The last thing he _could_ remember was gold and blue and chilling, white hot, icy pain.

He furrowed his brows trying to push through the fog clouding his mind and a sharp mental pain invaded his senses. Gasping he inhaled a trickle of water into his mouth and began to cough it back up.

With lashes fluttering he found himself able to open his eyes enough that he was able to get a glimpse of rosy, fire, colored light. It wasn't much but it was a something and it spurred him to try to move his hands and legs. The most he got out of his effort was a twitch of fingers before his body became non-responsive on him again. Sighing mentally he just lay there silently, trying to figure out what was going on. A slight throbbing entered his mind but he ignored it and pushed on trying to remember what had happened to him.

He _needed_ to remember...something inside him told him.

Whatever he couldn't remember was too important to forget.

This time it seemed his efforts weren't without results.

Gold appeared behind his eyelids this time in the appearance of eyes. He saw cruelty, malice, and twisted mirth on the surface of them. The glow of firelight reflected off them and the face attached to those eyes began to show. Golden tinged skin from the light, willow frame clad in violet frock and black gloves. Gossamer cape with gold detailing at the top, ebony hair covered in the elaborate headdress.

A blue glow tainted the picture and then everything blurred. He saw icy blue shoot towards his vision and then physical pain invade his senses. His chest erupted with pain as if he had been impaled with a jagged, sharp, cool, implement. His mouth opened once again, unconsciously, to gasp in pain and his right hand twitched in an effort to grasp his apparent wound. Another huge, wave assaulted his prone form in that moment. Water filled his lungs quickly and his throat burned in response to the lack of oxygen. He felt himself tense but remain unresponsive as his body was pushed away from his current location. Tiny grains and rough bumps ground and stung at any bare flesh.

His eyes moved rapidly behind his eyes in urgency and his lashes fluttered violently in response as the image behind his eyelids changed. The scene playing in his mind and behind his eyes sharpened and sped up suddenly. His mind felt like it was being set alight and the throbbing in his head intensified. The pain from his chest spread throughout his body in waves by the second.

Black began to grow at the edge of his consciousness and at the moving frames playing behind his eyes. The last clear picture was of a girl who began to blur slowly before him. Her long liquid ink hair falling off her shoulders, brown eyes wide with terror and her lips open screaming in silence as his ears rang. Then everything faded away and so did his consciousness.

* * *

_"**SQUALL!" **_

_A loud sound erupted from below him, mingling with cheers and sounds of revelry of the parade._

_A feminine voice cut through his mind and the girl reappeared again screaming a name, his name. Her hand shot out reaching out to him. He saw himself reflected in her eyes. Squall was falling downwards pulled down by gravity. His cerulean eyes gleaming gold from a combination of darkness and colored, neon, lights._

_"**No! Grab my hand! Squall!"**_

_His gold tainted eyes drifted shut._

_Another sound like firecrackers exploding into the sky thundered in his ears._

* * *

Squall's eyes shot open.

The first thing he saw was a red, pink and orange horizon.

He began to squint and expel water until his lungs felt somewhat ragged.

The sky looked like it was on fire to his eyes and the light agitated his sensitive eyes.

He rested his eyes for a few seconds before forcing his eyes open to adapt to the change of light.

Squall tested his limbs and legs for movement and they proved responsive this time around. He began to sit up with some difficulty and soreness. And with a final grunt of effort he sat up fully and took in his surroundings.

He saw an expanse of water and waves rolling along the horizon. The sun had begun to set and melt into the horizon for the day. He sat on a sandy and pebble infested shoreline as the remaining rays of sunlight shone down on him. They sent waves of warmth into his aching, shivering, body.

With furrowed brows his hands ran through darkened and soaked tendrils of hair. Squall swiveled his head to gaze around. He saw green grass swaying in the wind and thick trees standing tall to soak up the remaining light of day. The island looked familiar but he couldn't put a name to it…he just knew he had been here before. The sand of the beaches, the forestry seemed so similar to him but when he concentrated enough he felt a sort of mental blockade keeping the answer away from him.

Squall reverted to his previous position and assessed himself for injuries. Taking off his seemingly ragged and soaked jacket he noticed a hole in his white undershirt. He removed that article of clothing too and his fingers probed along his chest where he had felt that explosion of pain. His fingers rang along slightly raised, textured, skin. At that moment of contact, the throbbing in his head returned and what happened the night of the parade replayed in his head. Clenching his free hand and wincing, he willed the pain away until it was merely a gentle thrum.

Lying back partially on his hands, Squall frowned to himself remembering everything now that had happened.

Hadn't he died from Edea's attack? How had he survived?

_Maybe this is hell and you're stuck on the island for eternity. Fate wouldn't be kind enough to send you to your own paradise. Or maybe… by some miracle of Hyne or sick twist of fate you're brought back to life only to be stuck on this island for the rest of your days as some punishment._

Squall ran a hand down his face and shook his head.

No, he shouldn't dwell on it…he needed to figure out what was going on and where he was before making all these assumptions.

Uncovering his face he grabbed his discarded clothes and hoisted himself up on sore muscles. He glanced at the horizon and sighed tiredly to himself. As he began to trudge through the sand and water further into the land he felt an uncomfortable slosh and squish in his boots. Staring down at his boots with a grimace he vowed to let everything dry as soon as he could find some shelter and build a fire.

* * *

It was close to nightfall when he finished traipsing through the forest. He was surprised by the lack of monsters he encountered but he was also grateful. Eventually and luckily he stumbled upon a sort of enclosed cave – canopy. Leaves and moss covered branches mostly covered the mouth of the cave. When he had finished inspecting the cave for any undesirable guests he left to retrieve some sort of firewood. He returned with a few branches and twigs and went back for a broken up log he dragged back.

Once he assembled the wood together in the middle of the area Squall plopped down in front of it. He had the honor of figuring out how to light this pile of wood. His magic stores were empty and if he had a _Fire,_ or _Fira_ he could really use it right now.

Sighing to himself he shucked off his jacket and searched through the pockets inside. His hands ran over a damp carton and hope raced through him. Plucking the little match box out of his jacket he opened the contents and shook out the remaining matches. Luckily two barely survived and were dry enough to be used. Squall discarded the rest of the batch and placed one of the useable ones back into the box.

Within minutes and with a lot of struggle he had a working fire burning in front of him. The cool of the night and the water began to dissipate from him. He shucked off mostly everything until he was down to underwear and his Griever pendant. He laid it all out so that it could dry for the next day. Squall leaned back against the wall of the cave and pushed back his drying hair while he stared into the embers. Squall began to finger his ring as the familiar haze of sleep began to touch his consciousness.

When his eyes finally closed, everything erupted into liquid fire.

* * *

_He stood in a dark room where he could barely make out his own hand. _

_The air tasted bitter on his tongue and he felt familiar chills of fear wrack his body. _

_Golden eyes glittered in the darkness; they were cat like and menacing._

_Long silver hair shined as the figure in front of him shifted._

"**_Time…it will not_ wait…"** _the voice sounded like a whisper of wind in his ears._

_A dim light bloomed from somewhere and he finally was able to make out the figure sitting on a throne before him._

_A smile, that made his blood run cold, appeared on her lips. White glistened from the part of her lips and as her smile widened gradually he spotted gleaming white incisors. The woman's eyes glinted dangerously as they fixed on him almost hypnotically. _

"**_You have failed...Farewell child of fate." _**_The voice was rough, cruel and accented._

_The familiar sound of crackling ice echoed throughout the room and he noticed the woman had been replaced by the Sorceress Edea. Her fingers curled into her palm and then unfurled as her arm shot out sending the familiar blue ice javelin his way._

_Squall tried to move but his body moved slowly as if someone had casted _Slow _on him. The ice javelin embedded itself in his back running through him until it stuck out of his chest. Blood poured into his lungs and mouth to the point he had begun choking on it. Squall fell to his knees and tendrils of hair fell into his eyes when he tried to look up. The ice melted sending waves of agony into his body._

_What he saw would have made him choke if he hadn't already been doing so. Rinoa stood in Edea's place with a cruel smirk twisting her features and her brown eyes replaced with those golden eyes. Seifer stood kneeling at her side with eyes closed and Hyperion embedded into the ground before him. _

"**_Finish him."_**_ Rinoa's voice sounded twisted and mangled with a voice that wasn't her own. Seifer's eyes flashed open and he stood up fluidly like some puppet. With a smirk on his face he sauntered over, Hyperion resting against his shoulder. _

_Squall reached for his own gunblade but came up empty. He felt cool steel rest against his chin before he was forced to look into green, poisoned, eyes. **"What's the matter puberty boy? Lost something?"**_

_Squall gave him a hard steely gaze in return. _

_Seifer sneered then swiftly kicked his face in before he planted the length of his blade against his throat. **"Who's the strongest now huh?" **_

"**_At least I'm not the Sorceresses' lapdog"_**_ he spat without thinking._

"**_Shut up!" _**_Seifer's face twisted darkly before he slammed his foot into Squall's abdomen. Blood poured out of Squall's mouth at the impact and he clenched his teeth in pain. _

_Seifer turned away and smirked to himself._ **_"Hmph, you're just jealous..." _**

_Squall shifted himself to his knees and then stood up wincing in pain. _

"**_Who said I was done with you? I'm nowhere near finished with you!" _**_Seifer kicked his abdomen and flipped him onto the ground his blade pinning him, by his shoulder, to the ground. Squall clenched his mouth shut; he wouldn't give Seifer the satisfaction of his pain. _

_Seifer laughed as he grabbed Squall by the hair and whispered in his ear._

"**_Your time is up, puberty boy!" _**_Seifer let go of Squall and his face smacked onto the ground._

_Squall felt Seifer's boot sit on his head before his face was smashed into the ground and held there. His boot kept applying pressure and twisting on the back of his skull as if he were gum on his shoe. **"I guess its fate for me to kill you…after all this is my romantic dream." **_

_Seifer withdrew his sword from Squall's shoulder with a violent jerk and black spots danced across his vision. With a roar Seifer embedded his sword in Squall's chest and warm blood pooled around him and into his mouth. _

"**_Reflect…on your _**_death**." **Squall's brow furrowed as the words sunk into his brain, settling there. _

_His vision darkened and he saw those eyes, glowing the color of liquid gold fire, before the nightmare ended. _

* * *

Squall jolted awake, gasping for breath, in cold sweat. He sat there trying to regulate his breathing and trying to calm his racing heart.

_Just a nightmare, just a nightmare…Get it together. _

Was it really a nightmare?

He was still confused whether all of this was a dream, nightmare or reality…or hell, even the afterlife.

All he knew was that he woke up on this island alone without magic or GFs.

He didn't even know what day, month, and year it even was.

For all he knew, his whole squad…his friends, could have been killed, Quistius, Selphie, Zell, Irvine…and Rinoa.

Squall stared at the smoldering fire before him thinking about the four words that he couldn't stop thinking about.

"**_Reflect…on your death." _**

Did they refer to when he was impaled by the ice javelin at the parade or within the dream's context?

He shivered with foreboding but decided to shake it off and file away for later in light of more important matters.

_Whatever. Those words were from a dream, they mean nothing…what I really need to be doing is figuring out how to reach Balamb Garden._

Yes, he needed to return to Balamb and speak to Headmaster Cid. He needed to find out what happened after Edea had attacked him.

Rubbing at his face, still feeling tired and hungry, he slid back on his now slightly damp clothes. Out of reflex he reached for his weapon and then stopped for a moment, hand outstretched.

His eyes widened and he cursed at himself.

Squall quickly killed the fire and then ran out keeping his eyes open for any monsters. He didn't stop until he reached the beach where he first awoke. His eyes darted around the light brown, sandy expanse looking for the silver glint of his blade. He ran along the island's shoreline searching for his weapon as the sun beat down on him mercilessly.

He eventually collapsed on his knees digging up sand and sharp rock looking for the thing he trusted most right now in this world. His gunblade was the only thing that never betrayed him and he be damned if he let it be lost. It was the only thing that could protect him in this moment.

Squall spotted something silver glinting in the water just below. He spotted coral reef and he grimaced and sighed. Squall ripped almost everything off, held his breath and jumped into the water. He paddled downwards towards the reef and squinted looking for his weapon. His lungs began to burn signifying that he should return back to the surface and not wanting to experience drowning again he rushed to the surface and rested. He dove in again as soon as he felt ready.

Something silver caught the edge of his vision and he swam through green reeds in between the coral reef to examine it up close. When he got close enough and made out the outline of his weapon his body relaxed. Squall reached straining to get his weapon instead of slicing his hands in the coral, rocky, infested reef. Tangled in seaweed and in the brush of other plants was a sword that looked vaguely similar to his gun blade. As soon as his hand enclosed on the hilt of the blade he rushed up and breached to the surface. He dropped it to the ground and panted feeling lightheaded slowly put his clothing back onto him before collapsing onto the sand further away from the water and onto a lush carpet of cool green.

Squall glanced at the weapon he had retrieved from the ocean and sighed at his misfortune. Although the sword was quite similar to his gunblade…it was missing the 'gun' part of his chosen weapon. Rubbing his eyes Squall sighed in momentary defeat. He would have to go looking later. Squall wouldn't know what he would do if he couldn't find his gunblade. He was so use to the weapon, that it felt like an extension of himself. For now this meager sword would have to do in defending himself.

His eyes fixed onto the blue sky filled with wispy clouds floating along the expanse. The sun shone in the corner and he heard the chirp of cicadas and crickets. How peaceful everything seemed when you were alone in 'nature' or rather stranded on an island. His mind conjured back memories of roaming the walls outside of Balamb Garden. Walking to and from town and the like…although he didn't get outside of the Garden's walls much.

His eyes fluttered closed momentarily, arms folded behind his head as he soaked in the sun's warmth.

Why couldn't it always be peaceful like this?

_Because, reality is cruel and can be harsh…that's why it's reality. Everyone wants to escape to their own fantasy, their own dream world where everything is perfect. If reality was like a paradise, writers wouldn't create an ideal world…people wouldn't want to read the same thing about paradise if it was already the norm. _

Squall sighed to himself frowning. He didn't have time to relax even if he wanted to…although he was a loner by habit and took pleasure in the silence…there were more important matters to attend to.

_People, to see, things to do…isn't that the saying? _He thought wryly to himself.

Shaking his head he put his hand to his face. _I've definitely lost some of my sanity…look at me talking to myself. This is really a bad habit…but who else can I talk to like this? _

Squall let his hand drop from his face and sighed.

_How the hell, am I going to get off this wherever island I'm on…_

* * *

**_Author's Note: I know this is probably a super boring chapter but things will climb upwards this is kind of Squall's awakening back into the world.  
_**

**_Tell me if you like it, what you think is going to happen, what you wanna see what happens - I will take your ideas under consideration I promise - _**

**_Thank you for reading, please follow and review~ _**


End file.
